


Alexis Getting Married

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's not coming, is she?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexis Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic centred on Alexis and Kate (with a side of Caskett).
> 
> Alexis is getting married. Fluffy family nonsense of the surrogate-mother/surrogate-daughter variety.
> 
> For Castleland's Alexis Challenge at LiveJournal.

"She's not coming, is she?"  

 

Alexis felt the bed dip as Kate sat beside her.  "I'm sorry, sweetie.  She just phoned your dad.  Something came up in LA."  

 

Alexis hadn't thought her stomach could plummet any lower, but it did.  Her mother had let her down again.  It wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last, and Alexis usually accepted that it was simply a part of her mother's nature to float in and out of her life at her own convenience.  She loved her mother, she really did, but she sometimes found herself hating the selfish aspects of her personality.  Was it so much to ask that she turn up in time for her only daughter's wedding?  

 

Alexis continued to stare at her hands, twisting her engagement ring around on her finger.  "I didn't expect her to be here.  I'm not sure I even wanted her to be here.  She'd have made such a fuss and probably tried to change everything around…"  She trailed off as she lost the battle against her tears.  "Why am I so upset when I knew she'd let me down?"  

 

Kate moved closer, pulling Alexis into a tight hug, seemingly unworried about the younger woman's smudged make-up transferring onto her own dress.  Alexis laid her head on Kate's shoulder.  

 

"There's nothing I can say to make this okay.  I know how you're feeling, and…"  Kate trailed off and Alexis felt her take a deep breath.  "My mother wasn't at my wedding."  

 

Alexis could hear the tremor in her voice.  She felt guilty for missing a mother who couldn't be bothered to turn up, when Kate's mother hadn't had the chance to witness her daughter's wedding.  "I'm sorry, Kate."  

 

Kate squeezed her shoulder in response.  "The reasons might be totally different, but the feelings are pretty much the same."  

 

"So how did you get through it?"  

 

"It was bittersweet.  I was happy to be marrying your father but when I imagined my wedding I'd always thought that my mom would be there, helping me plan everything, helping me get ready, watching me walk down the aisle.  I got through it with the support of my family.  My dad was there to give me away.  I had you and Lanie and Maddie as my friends and bridesmaids."  Kate laughed lightly.  "Ryan and Esposito did their older brother thing and your father was his usual supportive self.  Then there was your grandmother.  She was amazing.  She came in to see me when I was getting ready.  You, Lanie and Maddie were off fetching more champagne and I was feeling a bit sorry for myself.  Your grandmother marched into my room and told me that although she'd never known my mother, she could tell me without a doubt that she'd have been so proud of me.  She said that she knew exactly how my mother would have felt, because of something…"  Kate frowned against Alexis's hair.  "Something about a pea pod, I think?"  

 

Alexis let out a quiet snort.  

 

"Anyway, she finished by saying that she would be there for me in whatever capacity I wanted and needed.  She told me that she could never hope to replace my mother but that if I'd let her, she'd be honoured to represent my mother during the ceremony and reception.  Martha's always had a flair for the dramatic but there was none of that.  It was just honesty, sincerity and love."  

 

Kate reached out and pushed Alexis away slightly, framing her step-daughter's face with her hands.  "I hate that her absence has upset you and I can't honestly say that I understand how she can miss something so important, but I am honoured to stand in for her at your wedding."  

 

The meaning of Kate's words was not lost on Alexis.  She managed a small smile through her tears.  "Thanks, Kate.  At least we planned for it."  

 

Kate grinned.  "That we did.  Once your dad's calmed down he's going to phone the caterers and tell them to go with Plan B for the seating arrangements."  

 

Kate's words had Alexis crying again.  "I'm sorry."  

 

"What for?"  

 

"For making you my Plan B.  I knew she wouldn't come but I still asked you to help me plan everything then step aside for my mother.  She'd have taken all the credit."  

 

"Alexis, it wasn't wrong of you to want your mother here today.  I can tell you honestly that helping you plan your wedding meant a lot to me.  I enjoyed every minute of it."  

 

"Even that disastrous trip to the dress shop?"  Alexis couldn't stop a small laugh at the thought of that day.  

 

"Yes, even that.  Alexis…"  Kate hesitated for a moment.  "I've been your step-mother for several years now, but I've never really had a chance to mother you.  I came into your life when you were already grown and by the time your father and I-"  

 

"Came to your senses," Alexis interrupted quickly, and was rewarded with an eye-roll.  

 

"If you like.  By the time we 'came to our senses', you were spreading your wings to leave while I was ready to settle down with your father.  There wasn't a lot of overlap.  My point is, I was honoured that you trusted me enough to share this experience with you, but I would have gladly stepped aside for your mother so that you could be happy.  All I want is for you to be happy, Alexis."  

 

Alexis could sense that Kate was getting slightly uncomfortable with the emotional tone of their conversation so she took a page from her father's book and resorted to humour.  "Better get your hat out."  Alexis sniffed and moved to the dressing table to try and fix the damage to her make-up.  

 

Kate's eyebrows rose.  "Excuse me?"  

 

Alexis grinned as she wiped away smudged mascara.  "You're officially the mother of the bride now.  That means you have to have the most outrageous hat in the whole wedding."  

 

Kate responded with a small eye-roll.  "I told you already, no hat for me.  Your grandmother is making enough of a statement in that department for all of us."  She glanced down as her phone chirped.  

 

Alexis glanced at Kate's reflection.  "Is that a status update?"  The heavy cop influence on her side of the family meant that the entire wedding day was being treated like a precise operation to take down a particularly slippery suspect.  

 

"Sitrep from your father."  She scrolled down.  "He's contacted the caterers, so that's all sorted, and he has Matthew suited up and ready to go.  They're waiting downstairs."  

 

Alexis smiled at the thought of her father and her little brother dressed in matching suits.  Matthew would look adorable.  

 

"Ryan has Scout dressed and is doing his best to keep her from eating the flowers, which have just arrived."  

 

Alexis pulled a face.  Scout Ryan was an extremely sweet child but she had a tendency to get into things she shouldn't.  If they got as far as the ceremony without her throwing up on her bridesmaids dress, it would be an achievement.  

 

"The cars are ready and waiting.  It sounds like everything is under control down there."  Kate dropped her phone back onto the bed and looked at Alexis.  "Is there anything I can do?"  

 

"Paige and Anna are running late."  Alexis looked at Kate, hoping she'd understand what she was asking.  "Would you help me get ready?"  

 

Kate's eyes were suspiciously bright as she smiled widely.  "I'd be honoured."  

 

 **End**


End file.
